Feliz Cumpleaños, Nashi
by Aankaa
Summary: Nashi cree que todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños, más aún cuando su novio le propone ir a una misión... Todo resulta sencillo, pero no es nada fácil ser una Dragon Slayer con una magia peculiar. Su cumpleaños no inicio de la mejor manera cuando se despierta atada. ¿Pero como terminara? ¿En verdad olvidaron su cumpleaños...? El 7 de Julio, no dejaría de ser una fecha complicada.


¡Holis! Emm... Quería hacerme mi propio reglo de cumpleaños aquí e.e Así que hice este One Shot :3  
No me alargare mucho y los dejo leer \*o*/

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Feliz Cumpleaños, Nashi**

Todos se habían estado comportando extraño últimamente, incluso mis padres estaban raros. ¿Sucedía algo? Bueno... En realidad, si. En pocos días sería mi cumpleaños y parecía que ninguno se acordaba o interesaba. ¿Cómo pueden olvidar eso? Por esa razón, hoy estaba de mal humor.

_-Nashi_ -me llamo Aisuko, mi novio. Él es hijo de Juvia y Gray, así como hermano mayor de Miu y Ameko. Y... ¡Tampoco se acordaba de mi cumpleaños! No le respondí- _Nashiii_ -ronroneo al decir mi nombre y me abrazo por la cintura, estaba de espaldas a él- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿En serio lo estas preguntando?_ -sentía que en cualquier momento golpearía a alguien, creo que saque esa característica de mi padre.

_-¿Ocurrió algo?_ -apoyo su rostro sobre mi hombro. Se parecía al tío Gray de joven... Era alto, de cuerpo tonificado, cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

_-Algo ocurrirá, de eso estoy segura..._ -"Un asesinato quizás. No, varios."

_-Hmm... Creo que alguien esta molesta_ -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió para quedar frente a mi- _¿Vamos a una misión sencilla con los chicos?_

_-No estoy de ánimos_ -respondí sinceramente.

_-Por favor... No tardaremos más de dos días_ -claro, y en tres días era mi cumpleaños.

_-Bien, bien. ¿Qué más da?_ -tras eso regresamos al Gremio para ver que misión haríamos y avisarle a los chicos.

...

En el Gremio había un buen lío, como siempre. Mis padres estaban en la barra hablando entre si sin dar demasiada importancia a los demás. La tía Levy y el tío Gajeel discutían sobre algo, creo que relacionado a que el tío se comió los cubiertos de la casa... Uy. Los tíos Gray y Juvia jugaban con Miu, la menor de sus hijos. Ella era más parecida a su madre, el mismo cabello pero con el color de Gray, ojos iguales y la costumbre de hablar en tercera persona.

_-¡Bastardo, pervertido!_ -oh, la dulce voz de mi hermano menor. Me gire hacia él. Ryu estaba peleando con su mejor amigo, como siempre. Él tenia un cabello con el mismo estilo que el de papá, pero rubio. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de nuestro padre y tenia un carácter parecido. Bueno, los dos somos una mezcla de las personalidades de nuestros padres.

_-¡Tú eres el calienta fácil!_ -grito Ameko, mejor amigo de mi hermano. Además también es el hermano menor de mi novio. Su cabello un poco más largo que el de su hermano, del color del de Juvia así como sus ojos, pero la personalidad era la de su padre... Totalmente.

La relación entre ellos dos era, según la de todos en el Gremio, igual a la que mantenían (Y mantienen) mi padre y el tío Gray. Supongo que es una tradición padre-hijo, Dragneel vs Fullbuster. Yo que sé. Entonces...

_-¡Ya paren los dos!_ -entro en escena Yusuke. Hijo de Erza y Jellal, un peligro para los que están peleando por tonterías... Físicamente, era igual a su padre, en carácter era la viva imagen de la tía Erza.

_-¡Cerebro congelado!_

_-¡Pedazo de carbón!_

_-Chicos..._ -dos golpes y volaron por los aires, ya no pelearon.

_-Siempre acaban igual... Son idiotas_ -mi mejor amiga se acerco a mi, Maki. Hija de los tíos Levy y Gajeel. Su cabello era del mismo estilo que su madre, pero negro, también tenia los ojos del tío. Aunque su carácter era una extraña mezcla.

_-Totalmente_ -estuvimos de acuerdo Aisuko y yo.

_-Y ahora es cuando..._

_-Nunca aprenden, yo podría patearle el trasero pero ya saben... La tía Erza si que da miedo_ -Tetsu, hermano menor de Maki, como siempre provocaba a mi hermano y Ameko. Él si que era el calco de su padre, excepto en que no tenia pircings y le gustaban los libros, además su cabello era corto.

_-Creo que..._

_-Oh. ¿Entonces sólo mi madre da miedo?_ -una chica pelirroja se acerco a Tetsu con los brazos cruzados.

_-Nozomi_ -dijeron tanto Tetsu como Ryu y Ameko.

_-Te aseguro que si intentas algo, él te acabara antes. Pero suponiendo que no fuera así, me encargaría yo misma de ti_ -le dijo con una sonrisa "amable" Ella es la hermana mayor de Yusuke. Y aunque físicamente se parece a su madre y la mayoría de las veces tiene el carácter del tío Jellal, puede ser tan peligrosa como Erza, sin duda.

_-A-aye_ -dijo el pobre Redfox algo aterrado, aunque no lo admitiría.

_-Me alegro_ -continuo con esa sonrisa.

_-¡Chicos!_ -los llame aprovechando que todos estaban en el Gremio- _vengan._

Todos se acercaron, sabiendo a quienes me refería cuando los llame. Note que mis padres me miraron, pero solamente los ignore, continuaba algo molesta. ¡Son mis padres, maldición! Creo que en cualquier momento grito todo a los cuatro vientos.

_-Vamos a una misión, alguna de dos días_ -me extrañaba la aclaración del tiempo que demoraríamos, pero no le di importancia. Aisu les hablo y trajo una misión que parecía ser la ideal- _acabar con unos bandidos en un pueblo cercano. ¿Les parece?_

_-¡Perfecto! Repartiremos golpes_ -Ryu enseguida estuvo contento con esa misión.

_-Me parece bien_ -dijo sólo Nozomi.

_-Estrenare una nueva técnica_ -sonrió orgulloso Tetsu.

_-Entonces esta decidido, iremos a esta misión_ -afirmo Aisu.

Entre todos nos dirigimos a la barra, donde estaban las tías Mira y Lisanna. Les informamos sobre la misión que tomaríamos y cuanto nos íbamos a tardar, de nuevo la aclaración del tiempo... ¿Qué tanto les importaba? Una tímida y bajita voz en mi interior me dijo que era por mi cumpleaños, para que lo pasáramos todos juntos, pero descarte esa idea enseguida. ¡Continuo ofendida!

_-Volveremos pronto, papá, mamá_ -me despedí de ambos con un beso y me aleje.

_-Más vale que cuides que ningún idiota la mire, Aisu_ -le grito mi madre a mi novio.

_-¡Dalo por hecho!_ -respondió el muchacho. Aún estaba sorprendida por como mi padre a pesar de lo celoso que era, acepto a Aisuko como mi novio. Supongo que demostró su fuerza y que en verdad me quería, además continuaba bajo la amenaza de que si me lastimaba, no me cuidaba o algo me sucedía por su culpa, sufriría y mucho.

_-Diviértanse_ -dijo dulcemente mi madre, ella siempre había apoyado nuestro romance.

Así nos marchamos del Gremio. Maki, Ryu, Tetsu, Nozomi, Aisuko, Miu, Ameko, Yusuke y yo. Creo que eramos demasiados para acabar con unos bandidos, o sera que yo soy muy confianzuda. Charlamos todo el camino, de muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas de mi verdadero interés en este momento. Mis padres, mis tíos y tías, mi novio, mis amigos e incluso mi mejor amiga... ¡Ninguno mostraba interés! Entonces yo tampoco. Creo que en esto me parezco a mi madre, siempre que se enoja con papá se lo guarda y no le habla.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad de la misión, todo estaba tranquilo. Empezamos a recorrer el lugar y preguntar por un grupo de bandidos, algunos sabían algo pero hacia un par de días no habían hecho nada. ¿Nos tomaría más tiempo del esperado? Esa noche nos quedamos en un hotel, ya mañana continuaríamos buscando.

Al día siguiente por horas... Hasta que llegamos a un bar donde ingresamos para poder descansar un rato. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y pedimos distintos tipos de jugos, a ninguno le gustaba el alcohol, por ahora. Estábamos en ronda de esta manera: Nozomi, Maki, Ryu, yo, Aisu, Tetsu, Yusuke, Ameko y Miu. Así mi hermano y Ameko estarían separados y sin pelear. ¿Ah? ¿Mencione nuestras edades? Bueno... Nozomi tiene 17 años. Maki, Ryu y Ameko, 13. Aisuko, 16. Yusuke, Tetsu y yo, 15. Y Miu, 11.

Un grupo de siete personas ingreso al lugar, todos quedaron en silencio cuando sucedió. Nos llamo un poco la atención pero no le dimos demasiada importancia. Un grupo respetado, pensamos. El problema inicio cuando uno de ellos saco una katana y amenazo al dueño del bar. Ahí nos pusimos alerta. Nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos hacia el grupo.

_-Oigan. ¿Qué creen que hacen?_ -los llamo mi hermano menor, siempre listo para pelear.

_-No te metas mocoso_ -uno de ellos le hizo una mueca de desprecio. Oh, oh...

_-¿¡A quién demonios llamas mocoso!? ¿¡Eh, viejo cavernicola!?_ -odia que lo llamen así, creo que porque cuando eramos pequeños el abuelo Igneel le dio una lección luego de que se quejara por su apodo. Desde entonces es un peligro decirle de ese modo. Hasta Ameko lo sabe.

_-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quieres pelear?_

_-¡Ey! Este tiene la marca de Slayer of Beasts_ -señalo Ameko.

_-¿Y? Conoces la marca, vaya, ya eres un poco inteligente. Mosca._

_-¡Bastar...!_

_-Ryu, Ameko _-los tranquilizo momentáneamente la mayor del grupo-_ dejen el bar en este instante_ -ordeno, no propuso, Nozomi.

_-¿Acaso van a obligarnos?_ -otro de los hombres apretó los puños, desafiándonos.

_-Bueno... Ameko, Ryu_ -dio un paso al costado y les dio la vía libre a los dos muchachos.

Así inicio una desastrosa pelea, desastrosa para el bar. Las llamas de Ryu quemaron varias cosas, entre ellas el mago con el que discutía, además de que el agua de Ameko prácticamente lo ahoga. Hacían buen equipo aunque discutieran, eran buenos luchadores. Nozomi se encargo ella sola de otro, la magia del caballero era fantástica y sus armaduras eran tan geniales como las de su madre. Miu y Tetsu se encargaron de otro de los magos, la magia de nieve de la pequeña y el hierro del chico lograron hacer buena combinación al final. Aisu dejo fuera de combate a otro enseguida con su magia de hielo. Yusuke lo mismo usando la curiosa magia heredada de su padre. Maki se deshizo de otro de una forma curiosa, al tener la magia de su madre simplemente hizo un hoyo en el piso y adiós al enemigo. Yo por mi parte estaba por terminar con el último. Mi magia era una extraña mezcla entre la magia celestial y la de Dragon Slayer.

_-¡Rugido del dragón celestial!_ -y cayo al suelo- _a veces un hada puede ser peor que una bestia_ -dije refiriéndome a los nombres de nuestros Gremios, podrían con las bestias pero las hadas, eramos letales. Así termino todo.

Así como también termino lo poco que quedaba del bar. A Nozomi le dio un tic en el ojo, ella misma participo en esa destrucción y ni se dio cuenta cuando ocurrió. La última columna en pie, cayo ruidosamente.

_-L-lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos a los bandidos_ -se disculpo Yusuke haciendo una reverencia ante el dueño del bar...

_-¡Perdí más con su destrucción que con lo que me iban a robar!_ -se lamentaba.

_-Lo pagaremos_ -afirmo enseguida Aisu.

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -dijeron varios del grupo.

_-Con lo que ganamos en la misión_ -dijo.

...

Al final se nos fue casi todo lo de la misión en los daños causados... En fin, siempre era así. Estábamos volviendo al Gremio ya, fue rápido. Y nos estábamos tardando dos días, justo. Yo quería ir mañana, porque ya estaba siendo tarde, pero Aisu nos obligo a todos a prepararnos e irnos.

Bueno, ya lloraran cuando me ofenda mañana y me vaya por meses de casa. Bueno... Estaba segura que papá igual destruía el país por encontrarme, y yo ni saldría de la ciudad. Estaba aburrida, así que me puse a ver a mi alrededor. Vi que cerca de donde mi hermano tenia la marca del Gremio, también tenia un moratón. Oh, creo que tampoco mencione las marcas.

Yo la tengo en la mano derecha, igual que mamá, pero la mía es dorada. La de Ryu esta en el mismo lugar que la de papá pero es de un rojo más parecido al fuego. La de Maki esta en su abdomen y es azul. La de Tetsu es negra y la tiene en el antebrazo. Nozomi la posee sobre el pecho, roja. La de Yusuke es azul y la tiene en el cuello. Miu la pose en la pierna igual que su madre y es blanca. Ameko en el pecho de color azul marino. Aisu en el hombro, plateada.

Estábamos a unas horas de Magnolia y ya había caído la noche, les dije que era tarde. Tuvimos que armar un campamento improvisado y ahí pasamos la noche. No pensamos que fuera a pasar nada, pero... Se ve que no eramos los únicos de viaje. Nos despertamos atados, de manos y pies. Formaron un círculo con nosotros de forma que nos dábamos las espaldas. Eran las 5 de la mañana, por cierto.

_-Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Moscas de Fairy Tail?_ -eran tan sólo tres, grandes y musculosos, seguramente magos, sino no se habrían metido con nosotros sabiendo que somos magos.

_-¡Suéltame y pelea conmigo, cobarde!_ -el primero en gritar, como siempre, Ryu.

_-Miu tiene miedo_ -susurro apenas, pero pude escucharla porque estaba junto a mi.

_-Dejen ir a los más pequeños_ -pidió Yusuke, oyendo a la pequeña Fullbuster.

_-¿Ah? ¿Por qué deberíamos?_ -el que parecía el líder hablo.

_-Si lo hacen podremos llegar a un acuerdo._

_-¿Acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo?_

_-Si nos tienen aquí es por algo. ¿No? No se hubiesen arriesgado con tantos magos si no les interesara algo, si tan sólo quisieran matarnos ya lo habrían hecho_ -buena deducción, como siempre.

-... -el líder hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los otros dos se movieron para liberar a los más chicos. Miu, Maki, Ryu y Ameko fueron liberados.

_-¡Bien! Ahora a pate..._ -mi hermano no llego a terminar la oración cuando recibió una mirada de advertencia de Yusuke.

_-¡Váyanse! Ahora_ -les ordeno.

_-¡Pero...!_

_-Ryu_ -fui yo la que hablo. Tenia una mirada suplicante- _hazlo_ -le pedí. Aunque muchas veces no soporte a mi hermano, lo adoro y no voy a dejar que nada le pase. ¿Cree que podría con esos tres magos? Aún con Miu, Ameko y Maki. Debían ser fuertes si nos atraparon a todos, o idiotas, pero prefería no arriesgarme.

_-Tsk... Nashi_ -dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se dio media vuelta, comenzó a correr junto a los otros pero antes de que lo perdiera de vista se detuvo y levanto la mano, haciendo la seña del Gremio. Sonreí, ya lo sabia.

_-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ -exigió saber Nozomi, aún atada no iba a mostrar debilidad o duda, así no era ella, guerrera.

_-Oímos que hay una maga en Fairy Tail que es asesina de dragones... Pero no cualquiera_ -me puse tensa, tenia un mal presentimiento de esto- _es celestial, usa las estrellas... Igual que el dragón legendario._

Bien, creo que debo explicar eso último. Existen dragones de todos tipos, de fuego, rayo, viento, hielo, jade, luz... Incluso de cristal, magma, roca, vapor o sonido. Pero el dragón del que yo aprendí magia era uno muy especial... Usaba las estrellas a su favor. Era una magia extraña incluso entre los dragones. Podía usar el poder y luz de los astros para aumentar su fuerza, es por eso que en la noche su poder incrementaba. "Dragón legendario" le decían, porque era el único que no usaba un elemento, derivado o variación de uno.

_-¿Y?_ -quiso saber Tetsu.

_-Queremos su magia, así que... Van a decirnos todo lo que sepan de ella_ -seguramente la idea era obtener una buena información y descripción de mi para poder atraparme. Si supieran que ya tenían esa maga que buscaban...

_-Ni lo creas_ -dijo Aisu.

_-Yo le diré_ -intervine, los cuatro me miraron sorprendidos.

_-Bien, habla niña_ -dijo uno de esos tipos.

_-Es una maga muy fuerte, aunque generalmente no pelea en serio_ -estaba siendo sincera, era como mi madre en ese aspecto- _su magia puede destruir cualquier cosa e incluso vencer a la magia de otros Dragons Slayers_ -la mirada de ellos adquirió algo de duda- _tiene padres muy protectores y todos sus amigos los perseguirán si le hacen algo_ -ellos agacharon la cabeza intentando ocultar una diminuta sonrisa que amenazaba con nacer- _no sé que más puedo decirles, excepto una cosa..._ -baje la mirada acumulando algo de magia.

_-¿Cual?_

_-Ella esta enojada_ -levante la cabeza y de mi boca, salió un gran rugido dorado que lo golpeo de lleno, dejándolo inconsciente o eso creí.

Se levanto con algo azul que identifique como un escudo mágico, desgraciado. Me separo de los demás y me soltó los pies, pero no las manos, cobarde. Los otros dos se pusieron frente a mis amigos, que comenzaron a gritar cosas y a intentar liberarse.

_-Ay, por favor, no se preocupen por mi_ -dije sonriendo y mirando desafiante al mago enemigo.

_-En su lugar, yo lo haría_ -dijo él, a una velocidad increíble me ataco y golpeo.

Mi espalda se pego contra un árbol, lo que me hizo perder el aire de los pulmones unos instantes. Auch. Me levante y esquive algunos golpes que intentaba darme, quise bloquear uno pero... ¡Tengo las manos atadas!

_-¡Suelta mis manos y vamos a ver como va esto, maldito!_ -me queje sin poder evitarlo, me estaba desquiciando.

_-No soy idiota, niña_ -y... Ya veía que no, si fuera él yo tampoco me soltaría.

Continuo así, me golpeaba y no podía hacer más que esquivar. Mi ropa estaba algo rota, mi cabello despeinado y yo sucia. Intentaba lanzarle otro rugido, pero se movía tanto que no tenia tiempo a prepararlo. Hasta que se quejo de lo aburrido que era esto, claro... Rugí internamente para que me soltara, aunque sabia que no iba a pasar. Entonces se acerco a mis amigos y tomo a Aisu del cabello, levantándolo y colocándole una katana en el cuello.

_-Si no haces esto más divertido... Tu amigo morirá_ -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- _¿Dónde esta esa poderosa magia? ¿El dragón legendario fue tu maestro? Que decepción, de los dos..._ -esta bien, ya se estaba pasando, a mi maestro nadie lo degrada y con mi novio, nadie se mete.

Baje la mirada ensombreciendo mis ojos. Todo fue silencio durante un momento, hasta que... ¡PUM! Levante la vista y vi al mago en el suelo, con algo de sangre en el pecho. Sus dos compañeros miraban alrededor, buscando la causa de ello. Mientras una pequeña estrella creada por mi magia, destruía totalmente mi atadura y quedaba con las manos libres. Un leve brillo comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo.

_-Oh, no_ -murmuro Tetsu.

_-Oh, si_ -murmuro a su vez Nozomi.

_-¿Esta magia quieres ver? ¿Ah? ¿Sabes? Es cierto que mi poder aumenta en la noche..._ -me acerque a él. Mientras la pequeña estrella liberaba a mis amigos.

_-Nashi_ -me llamo Yusuke, pero Aisu lo silencio.

_-Esta vez, déjala, se lo gano_ -escuche que le decía.

El mago se levanto y busco golpearme de nuevo, pero no lo logro, ahora era yo la que lo golpeaba a él. Los otros dos intentaron buscar alguna forma de tener ventaja y fueron a pelear con mis amigos, que idiotez. A pesar de que eran fuertes y lograron darles batalla, acabaron por perder, igual que el tonto que me golpeo a mi. Al final todos teníamos una apariencia desastrosa, pero ganamos. Ah. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nashi! Iniciaste fantástica tus 16 años.

...

Regresamos a Magnolia, nos tardamos casi tres horas. Estuve todo el tiempo de un humor de los mil demonios. ¿Quién no? Este era un cumpleaños terrible, sin duda. Cuando llegamos al Gremio las puertas se abrieron sin que nosotros las tocáramos. Y casi nos aplastan nuestros padres y varios más cuando iban a salir corriendo.

_-¡Nashi!_ -grito mi madre y fue a abrazarme.

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde están esos hijos de...?_ -mi padre no acabo el insulto por una mirada de mi madre.

_-Estoy bien, ya recibieron una lección_ -le dije con una gran sonrisa, al menos pude descargarme ahí.

_-Que alivio..._ -suspiro mi mamá.

Entramos al Gremio y... Me lleve una enorme sorpresa. Todo estaba decorado, era hermoso. Un gran cartel colgado en el techo resaltaba con letras doradas "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nashi!" Y todos me miraron sonriendo.

_-¡Sorpresa!_ -gritaron a coro, no pude hacer más que reír.

Reía de felicidad, de emoción, sorpresa, tranquilidad. Creo que incluso se me escaparon algunas lágrimas. ¡Nadie se había olvidado! Aisu paso su brazo por mis hombros y se acerco a mi oído.

_-No habrás pensado que no lo recordamos. ¿Verdad?_ -dijo como si todo el tiempo hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

_-Tontos_ -dijo solamente, con una sonrisa.

Se acerco a mi y me beso suavemente, felicitándome por mi cumpleaños. Así lo hicieron todos, sin el beso claro. Y entonces me di cuenta, de que todos estaban fabulosamente vestidos y yo era un asco. Mi madre me llevo al segundo piso y me dio un vestido precioso, me ayudo a arreglarme y luego volvimos a bajar.

Pasamos todo el día festejando, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo. Fui una tonta al pensar que se olvidarían, nunca lo habían hecho ni lo harán. Habían planeado todo a mis espaldas para darme una hermosa sorpresa y lo lograron. Cuando era casi de noche cortamos el gran pastel: Nashi Dragneel, 16 años. Decía.

A mi alrededor todo era perfecto. Papá abrazaba a mamá por la cintura. Igual que el tío Gray a Juvia y Gajeel a Levy. Las tías Lisanna y Mira sacaban fotos por doquier. Reedus pintaba el momento. Happy, Charle, sus hijos y Lily volaban por el lugar divertidos. Cana bebía como una loca. Ryu y Ameko reían juntos. El tío Jellal y la tía Erza estaban abrazados un poco más aparte. Aisu tomo mi mano y me sonrió. Entonces corte el pastel, con todos mis amigos.

Fairy Tail es un lugar maravilloso... Y el 7 de Julio, es mi cumpleaños. Curiosa fecha, según mi familia.

* * *

Nashi saco algo más de Lucy, ser la victima principal del enemigo xD En Phantom la secuestran, en la llave del cielo estrellado casi la matan, y ahora es el centro y la quieren matar LOL

¿Les gusto la historia? Tenia ganas de hacer algo con Nashi en vez de NaLu directo, aunque también lo es xP

Espero que les agradara. Y... ¿Qué van a regalarme ustedes? ¿Un exceed? ¿Un dragón? ¿Un chocolate? xDD

¡Nos vemos en otra historia! Bye Bye~

* * *

Pág FB: Aankaa Fanfiction  
Ya se volvió como una firma esto.


End file.
